The invention relates to a system and to a method for transmitting data via data networks, especially the Internet, with asynchronous data connection.
With the help of data networks, it is possible to set up a data connection to a server from any computers, so-called clients, which have access to these data networks. This applies particularly to the World Wide Web (WWW), which is also referred to as the Internet. The terms Web or Internet server and Web or Internet client used below serve to clarify the association with the special data network, the Internet, but are not functionally different than the meaning of the terms client or server, which are used for all possible data networks.
On the Internet, a data connection is set up to a so-called Web or Internet server. Access to an Internet server takes place, for example, with the help of known Internet browsers, e.g. Internet Explorer from the company Microsoft or Netscape Communicator from the company Netscape. When setting up a data connection from a so-called Web or Internet client, a so-called request is made to an Internet server by entering and sending off a so-called URL address. When a data connection is established, the Internet server called replies with a so-called HTML page (HTML=Hyper Text Markup Language), also known as a Web page. The so-called Web clients communicate with the Web servers by transport protocols. Each data connection between Web client and Web server is based on a so-called request protocol, and, as a response to this, a so-called response protocol.